Destiel: An Untitled Fic (For Sara)
by Reneeosaurus
Summary: After a vampire hunt leaving Sam in pretty bad shape, Dean is livid when Cas tells him he was there and didn't help his brother.


AN: Heya :3 I made this as a request for a friend but she encouraged me to upload it here. I'd love to get some feedback as I don't usually write like this and I'm not too confident in it :) Either way, I hope you enjoy :3

The hunt had been brutal. An entire coven of vampires against just the brothers was a very uneven and dangerous fight, however, the two of them made it out by the skin of their teeth. However, not without a scratch, in fact, Dean was pretty sure he was suffering from a concussion and Sam…well he's looked better dead.

* * *

When they finally made it back to what may be the most sleazy, cheap motels they've ever stayed it, Sam barely made it to the bed and crashed before Dean could even ask if he was okay. As for his brother, well…he was in much better shape (seeming how he could actually stand) and a drink didn't sound half-bad at the time. Dean washed the blood off his face and knuckles, grabbed his jacket, and left Sam to sleep.

The air had gotten colder and a breeze had definitely picked up. Dean pulled his jacket closed and made his way to the Impala, which was now parked a lot farther away the he'd have liked at this moment. However, he found glorious relief from the chill once he was driving, he didn't even know where a bar was, he was just glad to be driving and not stuck in the motel room with a snoring Sam and an empty mini-fridge.

After was left like ages, a small diner appeared and Dean didn't even allow himself to question the place seeming how the amount of time he spent looking for food and a drink had made severe hunger pains come to life. He parked the car and nearly jogged to the front door.

He was not expecting what was waiting for him just behind the wooden entry.

Dean wasn't even fully through the door when he his eyes locked with the carnal blue of Castiel's.

_Shit._

* * *

A lump formed in his throat and while everything inside of him wanted to go join him in the small table in the corner, he walked the opposite way and sat down on the furthest table from him.

A young blonde with a perky smile and a perky "set" to match frolicked over and while usually Dean would be all over a girl like that, he ordered a burger and a beer and left it at that. He was expecting Cas to appear at his table any second now and he'd like to avoid the confusion of a man popping out of nowhere, so he dismissed the girl with a faint smirk and a "thanks" mumbled under his breath. And as if Cas had been reading his mind, there he was, almost immediately after the girl had turned away.

"Dean." Cas never really introduced himself, just kind of made his presence known with a simple word, most usually Dean's name.

"Uh, hey Cas" he mumbled in return, his head was throbbing and he was prepared for the usual confusing conversations they almost always had, but something struck him.

_How and why are you here?_

"Cas don't take this in a bad way, but why are you here?" Dean questioned.

Cas looked down at his clenched fists under the table. Dean raised an eyebrow and finally Cas spoke.

"I needed to talk to you earlier, so I called but Sam answered and he told me about the hunt so I came to make sure nothing happened to you" Cas stammered "or Sam, of course" He added at the end.

_He just sat back and let my brother almost get killed (again) when he could have jumped in an saved our asses!?_

* * *

Unexpected anger found its way into Dean's head, and he slammed his hand down on the table.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled, not caring about the stares from the only other people in the diner; a couple cuddled together in a booth entirely too big.

"You sat there and let Sammy get torn up, when you were what? A finger snap away?!" Dean was furious, and it even scared himself. And just like every time, Cas's "kicked puppy face" was enough to stop him in his tracks.

_Dammit Dean, calm down._

Dean shoved his thoughts away and replaced them with the pictures of Sammy unconscious on the floor of the vampire nest of the biggest coven in the continental US.

"Why didn't you help!? You said that's what you were there for, didn't see any helping hands."

Dean knew he was out of line, but he also knew that Cas could've helped and his brother would have been in much better condition if he had.

Cas was looking down again, trying to figure an excuse no doubt.

"I'm sorry Dean. When I got there, Sam was already on the ground and you were on the last one so I just left." A long silence filled the air and as if on cue, the perky blonde returned with Dean's order. Neither of the men showed any attention and she shuffled away, leaving just the two of them together, once again.

"Sorry, Cas...uh…where are you staying exactly?" Dean had calmed down a bit in the awkward few seconds of his food being delivered, and now he was desperately trying to change the subject.

_Why the fuck do you have to blow up like that?! It's not his fault._

"A hotel up the street." Cas was obviously surprised at the sudden change in tone from Dean and he didn't do a damn thing to hide how hurt he was.

"Let's go" Dean snapped, and with that, he stood, grabbed his jacket, threw a $10 on the table and left with Cas trailing silently behind him.

* * *

When they got to Cas's hotel, after the awkward and almost unbearable silence that filled the Impala to the brim, Cas lead the way to his room.

Cas's room was way nicer than Dean's and the bed was about two sizes bigger.

He sat down on the couch next to the awkward angel and sighed.

_If you're going to do it, do it NOW._

"Dean?" Cas's voice broke his train of thought and he looked over at the man.

Almost everything about him was changed since the last time they met. Cas was just beginning to grow a beard and his coat was wrinkled, dean was guessing he'd picked up a new tie because the normal blue was replaced with dark purple satin loosely tied around his neck. His eyes however, hadn't changed. That was Dean's favourite part, the blue in them was so enrapturing and once you've lost yourself in them, you'd never find your way out alone. Cas was always the one to break the sexually fuelled staring contests, especially after a heated fight.

It was like every other time before, and soon Dean was staring back and the room was hot and awkward, but so was Cas and Dean wasn't complaining. He had to do something, or he'd regret it for a while.

"Dammit Cas…." Dean shouted and with that, he threw all caution to the wind and closed the space between them and their lips met with such force it nearly threw both of them to the ground.

* * *

Cas was clearly caught off guard and Dean was so intense that Cas fell back onto the couch, bringing Dean down on top of him. He somehow managed to fall perfectly between the angels legs and now almost involuntarily, his pelvis was rubbing against Cas's and it was driving both of them crazy.

It wasn't long before Dean's hands started to wander and he found them eventually at the button on Cas's pants. Removing clothing was almost an art form to Dean, and one he definetily was familiar with, Cas's pants, coat and shirt were off in a matter of seconds, leaving him in just a tie and his underwear; a sight Dean would have paid to see.

He grabbed him by the satin hanging around his neck and pulled him back to his lips and guided Cas's hands to his own pants. Cas's hands were trembling and Dean felt empowered by his lack of experience.

Once the two of them were down to underwear, Dean lead them both to the king sized bed, this time pulling Cas on top of him.

"Cas…I..don't know why one man would need a bed this size" Dean smirked before pulling his tie a bit more to bring him closer. He slipped his thumbs into the waistband of Cas's cotton boxers and guided them off, and Cas returned the favor with the same gesture. Now both of them were laying naked and Dean was near ready to explode with excitement.

Dean was leaning against the headboard and Cas was now sitting on his lap. Dean grabbed him by the hips and started to raise his own, when he realized, this isn't going to be fun for either of them if it was a dry as a desert.

"Uh, Cas? How about you help me out here?" Dean cleared his throat and motioned with his eyes to his groin.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Dean." Cas sounded as confused as he usually did when it came to anything..human.

"Just..here, c'mere." Dean threw his legs over the side of the bed and Cas stood awkwardly by his side.

"Just get on your knees, Cas." He was going to have to coach him through this.

However, surprisingly, Cas was a quick learner and soon Dean was ready to combust.

"Get over here." Dean commanded and pulled the angel back on top of him. This time, using Cas's "help" as lube, he raised his hips and pulled Cas down onto him.

_Fuck._

* * *

Cas let out an amazingly attractive noise and Dean threw his head back in ecstasy. Deep breathing, small noises from Cas and soft grunts from Dean filled the room.

It was slow at first, as Dean let the angel grow accustom to the feelings, but that didn't last long. It had been a long time since Dean had had sex and Cas wasn't just some one-night-stand. There was feelings involved, which suprsingly made all the difference.

Dean's movements combined with the new sensations must have thrown Cas over the edge and soon warmth covered Dean's lower stomach. It was all too much and Dean followed shortly after.

Dean always thought that the post-orgasmic bliss was always one of the most nice parts of sex, but jesus, nothing compared to this...with Cas. He showered and reluctantly washed away Cas's remnants off of his abdomen. He returned to find Cas asleep cuddled under the heavy duvet. Dean couldn't bring himself to wake him up so he got dressed quietly, and left for his own motel room.

* * *

Sam was in the same exact spot, and snoring extremely loud when Dean got there. He shrugged his jacket off and slipped into his bed, which felt entirely too small and cold without Cas. He couldn't stop thinking about the night and what had happened between him and his best friend.

Dean must have slept because he awoke to Sam shaking him.

"How was your night?" Same asked as Dean sat up.

Dean's heart jumped and the fear of his brother knowing what had happened filled his brain.

"What?" Dean asked

"I woke up and you weren't there so I figured you went out." Sam replied, almost as confused as Cas usually is.

"Oh, yeah. My night was better than you'd think." And with that, Dean ended the conversation.

His mind flooded with pictures of last night's events, and Dean could have sworn he spent the entire day with a smile on his face.


End file.
